


Культурно-просветительская деятельность Отабека в пользу славы великолепной казахстанской нации

by our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Если бы характер Отабека хотя бы отдаленно приближался к его заднице по степени совершенства, Юра был бы готов делать ему каждое утро завтрак в постель и носить за ним коньки. Ну а если бы его внешность отражала его внутреннее содержание, тот, пожалуй, заслуживал бы почетное место в Кунсткамере.





	Культурно-просветительская деятельность Отабека в пользу славы великолепной казахстанской нации

**Author's Note:**

> ВАРНИНГ:  
> \- Это очень вольный ретеллинг "Бората". Если вы не смотрели "Бората", возможно, этот фик покажется вам очень стремным  
> \- Хотя что уж там, он и правда стремный  
> \- Очень много мата  
> \- Немножко изменен таймлайн, потому что ФБ беспощадна к сексу до совершеннолетия  
> \- Мне правда очень стыдно
> 
> За вычитку спасибо Cunla

— Блядь, — печально сказал Юра.  
С экрана телефона на него смотрел член. Длинный, с выступающими венами, он слегка загибался влево, будто издевательски спрашивая: «Неужели я тебе не мил?». Под членом красовалась подпись: «Аллах был тебе хуй и сказал тебе играй дрочи любимый».  
— Что, опять этот твой маньяк? — возбужденно спросила сидящая напротив Мила и, прежде чем Юра отреагировал, выхватила у него телефон. — Ого! Ну и что тебе не нравится? Ты же любишь члены?  
Юра поднял на нее взгляд, полный ненависти.  
— Пиздец. Если тебя изнасилует грязный бомж, тебе понравится? У него же есть член.  
— Извини, — Мила запоздало сообразила, что ляпнула что-то не то. — Просто это уже становится смешным. И он не выглядит грязным…  
— Спасибо, Мила, — Юра тяжело вздохнул и забрал у нее телефон. — Мне сразу стало легче.  
На экране высветилось сообщение «Ты такой прекрасный как голуб упавшей с неба». Юра привычно добавил незнакомого абонента в черный список.  
— Откуда у него столько номеров? Всех родственников в своем ауле попросил купить по сим-карте, что ли?  
— Ты говорил об этом Якову? — на долю секунды Юре показалось, что Мила даже сочувствует ему.  
— Говорил. Он сказал… как там? Чтобы я засунул свое националистическое дерьмо себе в задницу. Что это позор — пытаться избавиться от конкурента, обвиняя его в домогательствах. Что, если я хочу победить, мне нужно не заниматься интригами, а больше тренироваться и меньше жрать ебаных пирожков.  
— О! Не хочешь встретить его с хлебом, солью и пирожками с крысиным ядом? Скажешь, русская традиция. Или пообщаешься с ним поближе, может быть, он окажется не таким придурком, ну и это… тыгыдык.  
Юра в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Это определенно был тыгыдык. Полный, блядь, тыгыдык, и пиздец впридачу.

***

Вообще-то, что это пиздец, Юра понял не сразу.  
В тот день он пришел на тренировку совсем рано. Конечно, перед чемпионатом ему назначили расписание, но отведенных часов было слишком мало. Так что он проснулся по будильнику в пять утра, умылся, почистил зубы, понял, что ледовый дворец еще закрыт. Проснулся в шесть утра, снова умылся и вышел из гостиничного номера. Было прохладно, начинало рассветать, и край неба был окрашен в розовый. Улицы были пустыми, так что Юра понадеялся, что в такую рань не встретит ни Кацудона с Никифоровым, ни Леруа, ни Криса, ни кого-либо еще.  
Но быстро понял, что его надеждам не суждено сбыться — в раздевалке висела чья-то кожаная куртка, которая вряд ли принадлежала уборщику. Юра скинул вещи в шкафчик, переобулся и сердито пошел на лед.  
Все верно — он был не один.  
К счастью, это был не Леруа и не Кацуки. Он видел фигуриста лично впервые, но резкий, уверенный стиль катания и, что уж, идиотскую стрижку под горшок узнал сразу.  
Отабек Алтын повернул голову, посмотрел на него и внезапно улыбнулся. Юра скривился, силясь выдать ответную улыбку, и неуклюже помахал рукой. Его желудок резко ухнул куда-то вниз. Это было очень тупо — он так давно хотел познакомиться с Отабеком, а сейчас стоял, как придурок, и не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Алтын тем временем развернулся и поехал в его сторону. Юра почувствовал, как неприятно сводит челюсть от волнения. В голове пронеслась идиотская мысль, что сейчас Отабек просто пройдет мимо него в раздевалку — что ему делать тогда? Но тот доехал до выхода на лед и остановился напротив Юры, внимательно его рассматривая.  
Юра чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать. «Привет, здорово катаешься»? «Я видел твое выступление, это было круто»? «Я Юра, давай дружить»? «А правда, что у всех в Канаде голова похожа на яйцо?» И пока Юра смотрел на Отабека и пытался придумать приветственную фразу, тот расплылся в улыбке и с непонятным, но очень заметным акцентом сказал.  
— Пиривет! Будешь мой жена, поедешь со мной в Казахстан. Будешь вагинай работать, тянуть сильно плуг.  
Юра уставился на него, ожидая, что Отабек сейчас рассмеется над собственной шуткой, пусть и не совсем удачной, и тогда он посмеется вместе с ним. И его, Юрино, приветствие после этого уж точно будет не таким идиотским. Но Отабек молчал и продолжал смотреть, улыбаясь во все зубы.  
— Ты охуел? — спросил Юра. — Какой, блядь, плуг, какая вагина? Совсем что ли в своем ауле пиздой поехал?  
— Я не из аула! — Отабек гордо задрал вверх подбородок. И отпрянул, когда Юра резко толкнул его в грудь.  
— Да мне похуй, придурок, — зло сказал он, развернулся и пошел в раздевалку.  
Подумать только, а ведь пять минут назад он с замирающим сердцем смотрел на этого урода и боялся подойти к нему. Юра ударил в стену кулаком, потом пнул ее. Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и, достав его, Юра прочитал сообщение: «Прешли фото и захлибнемса в общени и оно накроит нас цунаме». Вот тогда Юра и понял, что это действительно пиздец.  
В то утро он так и не тренировался.

***

— Я думал, после «ангелов Юрия» тебя мало чем можно пронять.  
У Виктора была отвратительная манера не смотреть на собеседника, обращаясь к нему. Вот и сейчас взгляд Никифорова был прикован к его ненаглядному поросенку, разогревающемуся перед тренировкой.  
— Иди на хуй, нормальные у меня фанаты. Просто все по-разному выражают любовь. Вот вы с Кацудоном все время ведете себя как два сладких дебилоида. Не задумывался о том, что многих это тоже бесит?  
Никифоров загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Наша любовь так велика, что мы не в силах скрывать ее. И прекрати ревновать.  
На секунду Юра задумался, не пнуть ли его, но сдержался.  
— Кого, тебя, что ли? — хмыкнул он. — Больно надо. Как представлю, что ты бы меня после всех соревнований облизывал, блевать тянет.  
Мимо них проехал Юри с его фирменным выражением лица влюбленного идиота. Он ехал спиной вперед и смотрел на Виктора такими глупыми, как у теленка, глазами и так отрешенно, что Юре показалось, что сейчас Кацуки врежется прямо в бортик — но тот вовремя оглянулся назад и повернулся.  
Юра подумал о том, что кто-то будет смотреть на него так же, и его передернуло. Эти двое напоминали пизданутых попугаев-неразлучников, которые все время проводят вместе, кормят друг друга червячками, и невозможно пригласить куда-то одного из них без того, чтобы пришел другой.  
— О, вот и твой пылкий поклонник, — сказал Виктор, кивнув в сторону раздевалки. — Нам уйти, чтобы не мешать вам предаваться юношеской страсти?  
Юра все-таки его пнул.  
— Пошути так еще раз — и я предамся разбиванию твоего ебала. Знаешь, что меня бесит больше всего?  
— То, что мы с Юри не стесняемся демонстрировать свои чувства?  
— Господи, какой-же ты все-таки придурок, — Юра тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в бортик. — Я про этого пизданутого казаха. Я читал интервью с ним. Он рассказывал, что в детстве, когда был в тренировочном лагере, катался весьма хуево, поэтому его взяли в группу младше. И все говорили, что из него не выйдет хорошего фигуриста, но он въебывал и въебывал, и в итоге… ну, в итоге ты сам знаешь. Бронза в Токио и серебро в Америке.  
— И ты влюбился в него, потому что он такой же любитель убиться на тренировках, как и ты? — Виктор помахал рукой Юри, прыгнувшему тройной аксель, а потом послал ему воздушный поцелуй.  
— Блядь, да оторвись ты уже от своего ненаглядного порося, я с тобой разговариваю! — заорал Юра. Виктор обернулся и посмотрел на него неожиданно внимательно и серьезно. Юра вздохнул. Почему-то он почувствовал себя крайне глупо.  
— Нихера я не влюбился. Просто подумал… ну, что мы с ним чем-то похожи. Не знаю. Что я не один.  
В его голове это звучало куда менее идиотски.  
— А теперь я познакомился с ним, и он шлет мне фото своего хуя и сообщения про то, что я горячий и опасный, как беляш. Пиздец, почему вообще беляш, это же башкирское блюдо?  
Виктор похлопал его по плечу. Вероятно, это должен был быть жест поддержки, но Юре почудилось в нем нечто презрительное.  
— Ты же знаешь, как проходят все эти интервью, — сказал Виктор.  
Юра не знал. Журналисты каждый раз досконально записывали каждое его слово, а потом Яков рвал на себе волосы, потому что на вопрос: «Какая у вас любимая книга?» Юра гордо отвечал, что пока кто-то занимался чтением, он пахал по двенадцать часов в сутки без выходных. Впрочем, о некультурности Плисецкого все быстро забыли, когда его спросили, кто из женской сборной ему нравится, а он сказал, что, вообще-то, девушки ему не нравятся вообще. Тогда это каким-то образом замяли, повернув так, будто он еще юный и незрелый. Русская фея, мать его.  
— Интересно, кстати, а в Канаде он тоже познакомил всех со своими национальными традициями? — продолжил Виктор. — Вот он с Леруа дружит. Тот не пытался сделать из него нормального человека?  
— Ты этого Леруа видел? Да у него в голове фильтр, который отсеивает всю информацию, кроме восхвалений его величеству. Небось думает, что этот баран так выражает свой восторг, — Юра попытался изобразить фирменную улыбку Леруа. — Хуиджей стайл! Хорошо жить, когда у тебя в голове вакуум. Легко и просто.  
К ним подъехал Кацуки, смущенно кивнул Юре, вопросительно взглянул на Виктора — ну, как тебе? Тот без слов притянул его к за плечи и поцеловал — долго, медленно, отвратительно.  
«Моя жизнь — это ебаный блядский цирк с конями и Кацудоном», — Юре показалось, что он слышит, как судорожно выдыхает воздух кто-то из них. Он отвернулся. Это было хуже любого мема из интернета про влюбленную парочку и их друга, с которым они идут втроем гулять. Показная демонстрация своего счастья и любви раздражала бы его, пожалуй, даже будь один из них женщиной. Или они оба женщинами. Как будто его привязали к креслу, зафиксировали веки, как в «Робоцыпе», и показывают ежедневное шоу «Наша страсть выше неба и глубже океана».  
— Святой Никита бесогон, спаси грешный душа пидорас! Пусть конский сперма их очистит! — раздался вопль у него над ухом.  
Юра резко развернулся и увидел Отабека, страшно вращающего глазами и поливающего Виктора с Кацуки чем-то из бутылки из-под кока-колы. Густой поток белой жидкости тек по их одежде и волосам, одна капля застыла у Юри на носу, и тот смешно скосилкоси глаза, пытаясь ее увидеть. Они оба не двигались — видимо, от неожиданности и шока. Что ж, им повезло, что с ними был Юра, реакция которого всегда была мгновенной, хоть и несколько однообразной. Он выхватил у Отабека бутылку и отшвырнул ее куда-то в сторону, а затем со всей силы заехал ему кулаком в живот так, что тот согнулся пополам от боли. К ним тут же подбежали Яков с Гошей, кто-то схватил Юру за руки, оттаскивая от Отабека.  
— Тебя могут дисквалифицировать! Сейчас, за день до чемпионата! — орал Яков.  
— Вы видели вообще, что он сделал? Какого черта все просто смотрят на это и делают вид, что так и надо? Он скоро нас всех подорвет во имя Аллаха!  
— Ислам — это религия мира, — хрипло сказал Отабек, все еще держась за живот. К нему наконец подошел тренер и спешно увел в раздевалку — и только это спасло Отабека от очередного удара.  
— Еще раз полезешь к моим друзьям — я тебя убью, — крикнул ему вслед Юра.  
— Ого. Мы все-таки твои друзья? — наконец-то отмер Виктор.  
Юра хотел было сказать в ответ что-нибудь язвительное, но промолчал.  
В конце концов, человек, облитый с ног до головы конской спермой, заслуживал некоторого снисхождения.

***

А затем Кацудон побил мировой рекорд в произвольной программе. Вот вам и свинка.  
Черта с два он, Юра, отдаст ему золото.  
Откатал Пхичит, как всегда, улыбаясь во все зубы. Откатал Леруа — все-таки выполнил все прыжки, и зал подпевал его идиотской песне — пиздец, сколько же в мире говноедов. Вышел Отабек, закутанный в длинный плащ. Юра слышал, что тот внес некоторые изменения в программу, но не знал какие. «Это будет что-то шокирующее», — говорил всем до этого Жан-Жак, хотя что могло быть более шокирующе предыдущих выходок Алтына? Тот с воплем: «Я ненавижу срать!» исполнит национальный танец на судейском столе? Спаси кто-нибудь все их грешные души.  
Отабек скинул плащ и оказался в чем-то… В чем-то. Юра не знал, как можно было назвать эту одежду. Больше всего это было похоже на огромные ядовито-зеленого цвета трусы, которые Отабек натянул прямо на плечи так, что они выглядели безумной пародией на купальник. Лямки прикрывали соски, но оставляли открытым живот и… блядь, да все они оставляли открытым. Отабек выехал на лед, и зал зашелся в реве то ли ужаса, то ли восторга, то ли и того, и другого одновременно. Юра нервно захихикал, когда в его голову пришла кошмарная мысль о том, что Отабек собирается в этом прыгать. Ему вспомнилось давнее выступление Плющенко в Ванкувере, где тот бодро катал под «Sex Bomb» в костюме из блестящих трусов и накладных поролоновых мускулов, но это хотя бы было смешным. В натянутых почти на уши, как у жертвы хулиганов-одноклассников, трусах Отабека не было ничего ни смешного, ни тем более возбуждающего. Одни безграничные позор, тупость и свистнувшая Отабекова фляга. И его тренера тоже, раз уж тот позволил кататься в таком виде. Да что говорить, судя по восторженным воплям зала, весь мир сошел с ума, и остался один бедный нормальный Юра, который до последнего ждал, что сейчас судьи остановят выступление, Отабека дисквалифицируют, и справедливость наконец восторжествует.  
Не восторжествовала.  
Отабек катал под «Born to be wild», и это напоминало одну из множества дурацких сцен в комедиях, когда герой под песни вроде «Eye of the tiger» или «You’re best around» долго-долго превозмогает себя, а в итоге остается таким же никчемным неудачником. Зрители, правда, неудачником Отабека не считали — сидящая рядом Мила каждый раз, когда он поворачивался к ней спиной, громко пищала и тыкала Юру в бок, чтобы он тоже оценил задницу Отабека.  
Задница, что спорить, была хороша. Если бы характер Алтына хотя бы отдаленно приближался к ней по степени совершенства, Юра был бы готов делать ему каждое утро завтрак в постель и носить за ним коньки. Ну, а если бы внешность Отабека отражала его внутреннее содержание, тот, пожалуй, заслуживал бы почетное место в Кунсткамере.  
Музыка наконец стихла, Отабек застыл в позе, неуловимо напоминающей медведя с древнего мема. В него полетели цветы и мягкие игрушки, плюшевый кот, кинутый чьей-то меткой рукой, попал Отабеку прямо в лоб. Тот подхватил кота и сурово погрозил ему пальцем.  
— Еблан, — сказал Юра и пошел вниз, к выходу на лед — он должен был выступать следующим.  
Заиграли первые аккорды, и он рванулся вперед. Яков наконец-то позволил ему самому выбирать себе музыку, и Юра был этому очень рад, твердо вознамерившись, как сказала Мила, «откатать под весь свой говнарский плейлист». Что ж, это было куда лучше, чем чертово «Агапэ». В том, чтобы демонстрировать чувства многотысячному залу во время выступления, было что-то эксгибиционистское. Все когда-то плакали над «Хатико» и «Королем львом», но мало кому пришло бы в голову выйти к экрану, чтобы показать всем силу своих эмоций. Он, конечно, помнил, как в долбаном Хасецу проиграл Кацудону из-за того, что тот при мысли о свиных котлетах в экстазе заходится, и каждый раз исправно думал о деде, о родителях, но это было… некомфортно. Это были его, только его личные воспоминания, и Юра не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще знал о них. И о том, что они вообще у него есть. Так что больше никакого выражения безусловной любви на публику — он скорее будет выступать под Нейромонаха Феофана, прихватив с собой Мотю в качестве медведя.  
Трек, который он выбрал, ему нравился. Энергичный, с рваным ритмом, из-за которого все элементы приходилось делать быстрее, чем обычно, держащий в напряжении. Горячий, блядь, и опасный, как беляш.  
Волнения не было — оно всегда проходило, стоило выйти на лед, хотя до выступления его чуть ли не выворачивало наизнанку от нервов. Юра думал о том, что нужно докрутить прыжок и не упасть. О том, что нужно держать прямо спину, чтобы сохранять равновесие. Считал про себя — и-раз, и-два, и-три, и-четыре — ему в детстве уши оттоптало целое стало слонов, и он часами слушал музыку на повторе, отщелкивая пальцами каждый такт: come for me — I come for you — la bomba.  
Выключился, не слыша ни комментатора, ни криков зала, и очнулся только на последней секунде, застыв — расставив ноги, обхватив руками плечи, опустив голову вниз, к груди.  
Каким-то чудом среди всех направленных на него взглядов он невероятно четко ощутил один — будто буравящий дыру в его спине. Обернулся, софиты ослепляли, но он все равно увидел Отабека — тот смотрел на него спокойно, сосредоточенно, без единого намека на его обычную сальную улыбку. И Юре почему-то оказалось так просто вообразить, что Отабек — вовсе не огромная куча говна, а тот человек, которым он его себе представлял.  
Человек, которого он выдумал.  
И от этого горло как будто пережало, а желудок скрутило в тугой узел. Пот заливал глаза, и они слезились еще сильнее, поэтому он закрыл лицо руками. Зал орал, почти заглушая комментатора, но все звуки доносились до него как будто сквозь толщу воды. Юра в полусознательном состоянии увидел, как к нему подъезжает девочка с букетами, как она берет его за руку и ведет к скамейке.  
— Это было потрясающе! — Мила вопила настолько оглушительно, что к Юре наконец-то вернулся слух. Не дожидаясь ответа, она стиснула его в объятиях и приподняла так, что ребра хрустнули.  
— Охуела?! — завопил Юра, — поставь меня! — И тут же обнял ее в ответ еще сильнее. — Пиздец, я думал, сдохну прямо там. Как все, нормально вроде? Баллы еще не объявляли? Воды блядь, срочно. На первом тулупе чуть не пизданулся — не очень заметно было?  
— Юрий, как ты позволяешь себе разговаривать?! — загрохотал Яков. — Мне все равно, сколько у тебя баллов, я сейчас пойду и вымою твой поганый язык с мылом!  
— Двести и девяносто одна сотая! — объявил комментатор.  
Камера выхватила лицо Юры — зареванное, почему-то злое, с потекшим гримом. Тени, которыми его битый час красила Барановская («Ты можешь открыть глаз, в конце концов?!»), размазались, делая Юру похожим на сердитую панду. Мила влезла в кадр, положила ему подбородок на плечо и, прошептав на ухо: «Улыбнись», показала большой палец. Он попробовал, но получилось плохо. Пиздец, да что с ним было не так — вон Леруа в короткой программе лажанул везде, где только можно, но все равно показывал victory hand, улыбаясь так широко, что казалось, рожа треснет.  
Осознание приходило постепенно, будто он сам не был готов поверить в свою победу. Господи боже блядь, он сделал это, с говном сожрал ебаного Кацуки с Никифоровым на пару. Смог, выдержал, не упал, не оступился.  
— Телефон, — прохрипел он. — Деду хочу позвонить.  
Весь разговор он наворачивал круги на пятачке рядом с их скамейкой, пока Яков буквально не схватил его за шиворот и не приказал перестать мельтешить. Юра сел и тут же начал постукивать ладонью по бедру — слишком много энергии и эмоций его переполняло. Дед был счастлив до сумасшествия, и так же счастлив, по его словам, был Мотя, который, впрочем, в трубку мяукать отказался.  
На подиуме Юра стоял с победоносной физиономией («Хоть раз убрал бы свое взъебочное лицо», — сказала ему потом Мила) и даже обнял Кацудона, взявшего серебро. Бронза была у Леруа, хотя, по мнению Юры, после провальной короткой программы он даже шоколадной медали не был достоин. Отабек, оказавшийся четвертым, куда-то ушел, не дождавшись награждения, и, в принципе, Юру это вполне устраивало. Он собирался насладиться своим триумфом — а потом фуршетом.

***

Наслаждаться фуршетом не получалось. Юра выпил шампанского (кислятина), вина (тоже кислятина, кому оно всерьез вообще может нравиться?), обнаружил, что чуть ли не единственную бутылку виски Виктор утащил себе и теперь любовно прижимал ее к груди, словно младенца. Разлучить Никифорова с новоприобретенным другом Юра не рискнул.  
— Отстой, — сказал он Миле, которой, по всей видимости, шампанское вполне нравилось. — Даже нажраться нечем.  
— Где тот Плисецкий, который год назад устроил танцевальный баттл? Тогда тебе не нужен был алкоголь.  
— Во-первых, за мной бегал Яков с воплями: «Никаких спиртных напитков до совершеннолетия!» Во-вторых… не знаю. Просто тогда было весело, а сейчас — не очень.  
— Ты просто стареешь, — хихикнула Мила. — Скоро ты начнешь считать популярную музыку дерьмом и говорить, что в твое время молодежь так себя не вела.  
— Куда это ты так разоделась? — Юра, шамкая ртом, обвинительно ткнул ее пальцем в живот. — К мужику собралась, штоле?  
Они рассмеялись.  
— Раз уж я сегодня в роли недовольного деда. Вот это что такое? — Юра кивнул в сторону мини-бургеров. — Организаторы не в курсе, что это фуршет в честь чемпионата? Они не знают шутку про то, что у спортсменов в инсте нет фото еды, потому что их еда — это гречка с курогрудью?  
— Да ладно. В честь победы можно.  
— Кацудону, небось, тоже так говорили. Дисциплина — залог успеха.  
— Тебя будто Яков покусал, — Мила пьяно погрозила ему пальцем.  
— Ну правда. Хотя бы креветок положили каких, Испания же. И так холодно, и не искупаешься — должна же быть какая-то радость в жизни.  
Мила внезапно резко поставила очередной пустой бокал на стол и обняла Юру, положив голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Юра почему-то шепотом.  
— Ты хороший, — сказала она. — Ты заслуживаешь встретить кого-то… кого-то нормального.  
Юра вздохнул.  
— Кажется, ты в говнину. Пойдем, найдем Якова.  
Он повел опасно пошатывающуюся Милу в противоположный конец зала, придерживая ее за талию, мимо Юри и Виктора. Они исполняли непонятный танец — сначала вставали в позу героев скульптуры «Рабочий и колхозница», а потом с целеустремленными лицами шли вперед, пока не утыкались в стену, или в стол, или в кого-нибудь еще. Видимо, это должно было быть танго. Покинутая Виктором уже пустая бутылка «Джека» стояла на столе, укоризненно глядя на танцующих.  
— Я пойду прогуляюсь, — сказал Юра, усадив Милу в кресло.  
— У тебя все хорошо? — Яков смотрел на него так сурово, будто не проявлял беспокойство, а проводил допрос особо опасного преступника. — Куда ты собрался?  
— Голова разболелась, — быстро ответил Юра. — И я хотел деду хамона купить. Санкции, вы же понимаете…  
— Мобильный с собой возьми. И отпишись, что с тобой все в порядке!  
— Если вы не заметили, я уже не ребенок, — буркнул Юра и тут же поспешил к выходу. Вслед ему несся рев о том, что сам-то он вырос, а вот мозгов в голове не прибавилось, и вообще, Яков за него отвечает.  
В какой-то мере, это даже было трогательно.  
Набережная оказалась совсем недалеко. Юра прошел по пляжу, увязая в песке, подумав, сделал селфи на фоне океана с недовольной физиономией. Выложил его с подписью: «Твое лицо, когда на море и не можешь искупаться». Сел на корточки, опустил руку, и набежавшая волна коснулась кончиков его пальцев.  
Все было хорошо. Он выиграл ебаное золото, все его старания и усилия были не напрасны. У него не было поводов для беспокойства. Отабек… Мила зря волновалась. Для того, чтобы страдать по человеку, нужно любить его. И невозможно полюбить человека, не узнав его. А Отабек — он был как фильм, трейлер которого пересматриваешь помногу раз, чудом раздобыв билеты, идешь на премьеру, а он оказывается хуевым. Как «Прометей», например. В его жизни еще будет много хороших фильмов — и нормальных людей тоже.  
Очередная волна окатила его ноги, и кроссовки сразу же промокли насквозь. Юра вздохнул. Нужно было пойти в супермаркет и купить деду годовой запас хамона. Или забить на дисциплину, заказать целую сковороду паэльи и съесть ее в одно рыло. И наконец уже выпить — хоть вина, хер бы с ним.  
Он поднялся обратно на набережную — песок лип к мокрым кроссовкам и джинсам, вставил наушники и включил первый попавшийся трек. И почти что определился, куда идти, когда ему на голову накинули мешок. Он рванулся изо всех сил, на ощупь вцепился в волосы нападавшего и попытался лягнуть его. Но в тот же момент его резко дернули за плечи, и Юра, не удержав равновесие, начал падать на спину. Что-то со всей дури ударило его по затылку, в ушах зазвенело, и он потерял сознание.

***

— Ты в порядке? — Юра с трудом открыл глаза и сразу же увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Отабека. — Что-нибудь болит?  
Юра огляделся — они были в холле больницы. Голова кружилась, и перед глазами плыло. Он резко попытался встать, но пошатнулся, и Отабек аккуратно посадил его обратно в кресло.  
— Тебе пиздец, — зашипел Юра. — Здесь везде охрана.  
— Не шевелись, пожалуйста, — Отабек наклонился к нему, положив руки на плечи. — Скоро должен прийти врач.  
— Какой еще нахер врач? Ты пытался меня похитить, потом пизданул по башке и теперь привез лечить?  
— Я не хотел причинять тебе вред, — виновато сказал Отабек, и Юра с запозданием осознал, что тот говорит без своего кошмарного акцента. — Я снимаю материалы для видеоблога. Высмеиваю стереотипы о казахах среди других национальностей. Я бы сразу же все рассказал и извинился бы, но ты ударился о мотоцикл и потерял сознание, — он сглотнул, и Юра как в замедленной съемке увидел, как двигается его кадык. — Прости, что так получилось.  
Юра помотал головой, пытаясь собрать мысли в единое целое. Он провел рукой по затылку и посмотрел на свою ладонь — крови не было.  
— Так ты это не всерьез? — мозг отказывался воспринимать услышанное. — Те твои сообщения, этот упоротый костюм на показательных… Виктор с Юри? Ты ебаной спермой их тоже облил для видеоблога?  
— Это был кумыс. Ты сейчас подумаешь, что я идиот, но если бы я сказал им, это было бы уже не то. Нужна естественная реакция. Сколько пальцев я показываю?  
— Иди на хуй со своими пальцами. Я думал, ты чертов маньяк, — Юра глухо засмеялся. — Я уже хотел в полицию обратиться.  
— Как-то меня уже забирали в полицию, — Отабек осторожно взял его за руку. — Мы одели Жан-Жака в сарафан, говорили всем, что он — моя сестра-проститутка Наталья, и пытались продать его за двадцать евро.  
— Слишком много просили, — Юра скосил глаза вниз, чтобы убедиться, что рука Отабека на его собственной ему не мерещится после удара. — Не могу поверить в то, что ты нормальный. Ну, если считать нормальным человека, который шлет другим людям хуи и обещает их похитить и жениться.  
— Это все наши народные традиции, — Отабек нервно усмехнулся.  
И, наверное, Юра действительно сильно ударился, потому что он запустил пальцы в волосы Отабека, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Голова сразу же закружилась, и он почувствовал, что падает куда-то вниз.  
— Эй, — тихо спросил Отабек, придерживая его за плечи. — Все хорошо?  
— Это тоже традиция, — сердито буркнул Юра. — Попробуешь чем-нибудь меня облить — урою. И, кстати, когда уже придет врач?

Эпилог

— Это был не твой член! — заорал Юра. — Ты прислал мне фото чужого хуя!  
Он сидел верхом на бедрах Отабека и смотрел на того с нескрываемым возмущением.  
— Ну, — ответил Отабек, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я же не мог прислать тебе фотографию своего. Это было бы неприлично, — он резко вдохнул, когда Юра наклонился и провел языком по его шее, — мы же тогда не были вместе.  
— А все эти сообщения были приличными? Пацан прастои член бальшои? — прошептал Юра со страшным акцентом. — Парвал твая губы?  
— Людское вечно, а… воровское бесконечно. Черт, никогда не думал, что буду говорить это кому-то в постели. Юр…  
— М? — тот неохотно поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
— Ты жалеешь, что это был не мой член?  
Юра закатил глаза.  
— Я жалею, что не увидел Жан-Жака в роли сестры-проститутки Натальи.  
И через минуту добавил:  
— Твой мне нравится гораздо больше.


End file.
